User blog:Beelim/Aphorisms
Every school boy and school girl who has arrived at the age of reflection ought to know something about the history of the art of printing. - Horace Mann *To see you naked is to recall the Earth. - Federico Garcia Lorca *It is clear that this arrangement minerals must derive its principles from chemistry... - Jons Jacob Berzelius *"Friendship is the only cement that will ever hold the world together." - Woordrow Wilson *"What material! With them, I can make a new world." - Adolf Hitler *"How can you govern a country which has two hundred and forty-six varieties of cheese?" - Charles de Gaulle *"It is time the stone made an effort to flower." - Paul Celan *"'I think I know enough of hate / To say that for destruction ice / Is also great / And would suffice. " - Robert Frost *"We keep the good things for our friends of the Allied Army, and give our enemies the bare necessities. If they die, so much the worse!" - Jean Henri Dunant *"When I am sick, it is He who heals me." - Qur'an (26:80) *"There is nothing that enters a man from outside which can defile him; but the things which come out of him, those are the things that defile a man." - Mark 7:15 *"The kind of ignorance distinguishing the studious." - Ambrose Bierce *"Education is dangerous ... every educated person is a future enemy." - Martin Bormann *"We cannot sit still because we cannot, or do not, know the Absolute Truth."— Subhas Chandra Bose *"An Old Testament god with a lot of rules and no mercy." - Joseph Campbell *"You will never learn what I am thinking. And those who boast most loudly that they know my thought, to such people I lie even more." — Adolf Hitler *"No army can be considered highly organised unless it can find its enemy, hit him, and protect itself from being hit." — J F C Fuller *"Even an act conforming to honour and honesty can end up, at the end of the line, as a good political decision." — Charles de Gaulle *"We shall support whatever our enemies oppose and oppose whatever our enemies support." - Mao Zedong *Fixed fortifications are a monument to the stupidity of man. — George S Patton *"Everywhere everything is ordered to stand by, to be immediately at hand, indeed to stand there just so that it may be on call for a further ordering." - Martin Heidegger *''"Capitalism inevitably and by virtue of the very logic of its civilization creates, educates and subsidises a vested interest in social unrest."'' — Joseph Schumpeter *''“I know your afflictions and your poverty – yet you are rich!"'' — Revelation 2:9 *''"Moneyless, you are unloveable."'' — George Orwell *"Why, he's erected a rampart, driven a trench around it, broad; enormous; and planted stakes to guard it - no use!" - Homer *"We've sniffed the green thick odour of his breath / Our eyes wept, but our courage didn't writhe." - Wilfred Owen *"If we come to a minefield, our infantry attacks exactly as it were not there." — Georgy Zhukov *"Race? It is a feeling, not a reality." - Benito Mussolini *"Freedom is Slavery. Ignorance is Strength." - George Orwell *"And we’ll fight them with the butt ends of broken beer bottles because that's bloody well all we've got!" - attr Winston Churchill Category:Blog posts